


The Life of an Omegan Jaeger Pilot

by rosewhip889



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewhip889/pseuds/rosewhip889
Summary: This my first Pacific Rim story, and it includes Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. The pairing is Raleigh/Chuck with Raleigh as the omega and Chuck as the alpha, but Raleigh still won't take any shit from Chuck. Also, Chuck survives, because the ending pisses me off. I am also making some drastic changes to the storyline, because there were a LOT of things that could have been changed, but that's just my opinion.Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim; never have and never will.Born as the only omega in his family, Raleigh’s older brother Yancey does everything he can to keep Raleigh's secondary gender quiet, even making his dog tags a scent eradicator whenever he goes into heat. However, Raleigh is forced to depend on himself when his brother is ripped right out of his life by a Kaiju. How does he react when he meets brash and arrogant alpha Chuck? Possible MPREG.





	1. Prolouge

When I was born, the doctors noted that I was an Omega, but my parents made them put down that I was a Beta. See, male Omegas can only breed with male alphas, while female Omegas can breed with either Betas or Alphas. Since there are only a few male Omegas, we’re considered prizes and most Alphas feel like we don’t deserve even the basic of rights. My older brother Yancy has always had my back, and made sure that my scent was that of a Beta, even when I was in heat. 

As I got older, and whenever I'd feel small or lonely, I'd look up at the stars. Wondered if there was life up there; turns out I was looking in the wrong direction. When alien life entered our world, it was from deep beneath the Pacific Ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates. A portal between dimensions. The Breach. I was fifteen when the first Kaiju made land in San Francisco. By the time tanks, jets and missiles took it down, six days and 35 miles later, three cities were destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost. 

We mourned our dead, memorialized the event, and moved on. And then, only six months later, the second attack hit Manila. Then the third one hit Cabo. And then the fourth. And then we learned, that this was not gonna stop. This was just the beginning; we needed a new weapon. 

The world came together, pooling its resources and throwing aside old rivalries for the sake of the greater good. To fight monsters, we created monsters of our own. The Jaeger program was born. There were setbacks at first - the neural load to interface with the Jaeger proved too much for a single pilot. A two pilot system was implemented, left hemisphere, right hemisphere, pilot-controlled.

We started winning, Jaegers stopping Kaijus everywhere. But the Jaegers were only as good as their pilots. So Jaeger pilots turned into rock stars, danger turned into propaganda, Kaijus into toys. We got really good at it... winning. Then... then it all changed.

My brother and I were called out to take on a Kaiju codenamed Knifehead, and we thought that we had defeated it. However… the Kaiju rose back up out of the water and literally ripped my brother-my Alpha, the only person who had been keeping me safe-out of my head and my life… forever. The only thing that I had left from him was my dog tags, which he'd had modified into a scent nullifier to hide my Omegan scent. Even if I was in heat, which I used suppressants to help hold them back, I would be able to walk around because the nullifier made it to where I didn't have a scent. 

For 5 years, I lived in Alaska, kicked out of the PPDC because I had gotten my brother killed. But all I could do was stare at Marshall Stacker Pentecost, who tracked me down at the Wall of Life, only to inform me that he wants me to come back to the PPDC and become a Jaeger Pilot once again.


	2. Summoned Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1. I know it's short, but bear with me; the following chapters should hopefully be longer.

I stared at the helicopter as it landed and nearly ground my teeth in aggravation as Marshal Stacker Pentecost exited the vehicle. I made my way outside, into the softly falling snow that was part of the cold Alaskan environment.

“Mr. Becket!” He called as I approached him and I held back the sigh.

“Marshal.” I replied, trying to keep the irritation back from the Alpha. “Looking sharp.” I said, sliding my hands into my pockets to warm them up.

“Long time.” He replied and I nodded my head.

“Five years, four months.” I replied and he inclined his head.

“Can I have a word?” He asked and I bit back the sigh before turning around and motioning for him to follow as I made my way through the worksite towards a secluded part of the wall.

"Step into my office, Marshal.” I said sarcastically.

“Took me a while to find you. Anchorage, Sheldon Point, Nome…” He said as I walked up about 5 steps before turning around and sitting in the middle of a half-broken ring shaped structure.

“Yeah, a man in my position… travels with the wall, chasing shifts to make a living. What do you want?” I said, trying to not be a dick, because I was not in the mood to be dealing with Alphas, especially after that one Alpha on the television, Chuck Hansen, claimed that the Jaeger program failed due to mediocre pilots; that Alpha needed his ass kicked.

“I've spent the last six months activating everything I can get my hands on. There's an old Jaeger, a Mark 3. You may know it; it needs a pilot.” He said and I glared down at my lap, gritting my teeth as a wave of what seemed to be a preheat as it rolled through me; the suppressants were supposed to either hold the heats. I’m guessing because of the fact that I'd been on them for so long that they were no longer as effective. Of course, it didn’t help that I'd run out of them the other day. Thankfully, the scent nullifier on my dog tags still worked.

“I'm guessing I wasn't your first choice.” I stated, my voice holding a bite that the Alpha didn't even blink at.

“You are my first choice; all the other Mark 3 pilots are dead.” He said. I stood up and walked over, pausing right next to him.

“Look… I can't have anyone else in my head again; I'm done. I was still connected to my brother when he died. I can't go through that again, man; I'm sorry.” I stated, trying not to drown in my sorrow as Yancy’s voice filled my head. I walked away, but stopped when he called back out.

“Haven't you heard, Mr. Becket?” He said loudly as I turned back to look at him. “The world is coming to an end. So where would you rather die... here?! Or in a Jaeger?!” He exclaimed loudly and my lips thinned into a straight line.

Five minutes later, I was following the Marshal into the helicopter, what little items I owned in the bag that I always carried around. The pilots appeared to be Betas, based on their smell. The one pilot tipped his head to me and I returned the gesture before settling in.

“Where are we going?” I asked as the rotors began to spin, and the Marshal spared me a glance.

“Hong Kong, Mr. Becket. We're going to Hong Kong.” God dammit; that's where that reporter had said where the Hansens would be going.

Well, this would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, leave kudos, let me know if I missed any plot holes from the movie, because I plan on fixing them whenever I can find them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
